Meri Ashiqui Tumse Hi
by KSarah
Summary: Purvi's dream is to become a model she run away from her home to pursue her modeling career but ends up trapped in a brothel...will her fiance Rajat be able to save her before it gets too late? A short Rajvi story
1. Chapter 1

The house was beautifully decorated with flowers and other decorative things and on a big board "Rajat And Purvi" was written…..Rajat was looking very happy it was his engagement today though the girl with whom he is going to engaged is chosen by his family but he liked her alot…..He was wearing a blue color kurta and white pajama waiting impatiently for Purvi….finally after sometime he spotted Purvi coming downstairs she was wearing a blue color anarkali dress and was looking very beautiful….Rajat's heart skipped a beat seeing her...the engagement ceremony started Rajvi exchanged the rings and now were officially engaged….

Purvi went to her room after engagement ceremony got completed she angrily started removing her jewellery….

Purvi (irritated) - kismat hi kharab hai meri! kaha Supermodel banne ke sapne dekhe the aur kaha ab kisi ki wife banne jaa rahi hu maana ladka acha hai mujhe bhi pasand hai lekin mujhe shadi nahi karni hai!

Meanwhile her phone beeps it was a message from a modeling company where she had applied….she jumped in excitement reading the message she was selected for a new modeling assignment

Purvi - OMG! mere pictures select ho gaye! mujhe Mumbai bulaya hai photo shoot ke liye!

She was very happy and excited but she got upset because she knew her parents will never allow her to go to Mumbai for modeling that too after her engagement but she was determined to go there at any cost…..she decided to run away from her home

It was night time Purvi stepped into her parents room they were sleeping at that time….she took the keys of the almirah which was kept on the side table and took out some money…..

Purvi - I am sorry mummy papa! aise bina bataye jaa rahi hu lekin mera sapna pura karne ke liye ye bahut jaruri hai! (she kept a letter on the table, touched her parents feet and left the room)

She reached to the railway station and was waiting for the train suddenly she remembered about Rajat!

Purvi (in mind) - Rajat ko ek baar message kar deti hu!

She typed a message and sent to Rajat the train arrived and she boarded the train…..she was very happy thinking that her dream will be true finally….she reached Mumbai the next day she walked out of the platform and grabbed a taxi

Taxi driver - madam kaha jaana hai?

Purvi - bhaiya mai to nayi aayi hu yaha kuch pata nahi hai! aap koi ache se hotel le chaliye aur haan jyada mahenga nahi hona chahiye!

Taxi driver observed her from the mirror she was looking beautiful he smirked and started driving….Purvi was looking outside the window she slept after sometime…..driver stopped the taxi and another man sat beside Purvi he make sleeping Purvi inhale Chloroform and she got unconscious…

The taxi stopped infront of a brothel and the man took Purvi inside carrying her in his arms….a lady was seating in the middle of the room two men were standing beside her she was chewing a pan….

Driver - madam ji ek dam nayi ladki utha ke laye hai! aapke iss kothe ki shaan badh jaayegi!

The lady smiled evilly and signalled him to take her inside the man took Purvi inside a room and placed her on the floor he locked the door from outside….

The lady signalled his men to give money to the driver and the other man and they left after taking their commission….

Rajat got ready for his office and checked his phone before leaving…..he saw a message from Purvi he opened it and was shocked to read the message

"Rajat! mai Mumbai jaa rahi hu! maine aapko bataya tha na ki mera sapna hai ki mai modeling karu ab finally mera vo sapna pura hone wala hai! I am sorry mai aapko ya kisi aur ko bataye bina hi chali aayi…shayad jab tak aap ye message padhoge mai Mumbai pahuch chuki houngi"

Rajat (shocked) - Purvi Mumbai chali gai? kam se kam ek baar bata to deti ye ladki bhi na!

He immediately dialled her number but her phone was switched off…

Rajat (in mind) - ye Purvi phone kyu nahi utha rahi hai? vo thik to hai na?

A/N - I know bakwas plot hai agar aap logo ko pasand nahi aaye to mai delete kar dungi! actually I couldn't control my hands and ends up write it down! sorry for that….I will update my other stories just need some time!


	2. Chapter 2

Purvi opened her eyes and found herself in a small room her head was still spinning she got up holding her head and was shocked to see herself in a unknown place.

Purvi (looking around) - ye mai kaha par hu? mai to hotel jaa rahi thi (she remembered how she slept in the taxi) mai so gai thi usske baad kya hua mujhe kuch yaad nahi!

She spotted a small window in a corner of the room she stepped close to the window and tried to peep outside….many ladies were standing outside wearing flashy garments and heavy makeup. She was not able to decide what place is this she got scared and moved close to the room door and started banging on it pleading them to open the door.

Purvi (banging the door) - koi hai? please darwaja kholo! mujhe bahar nikalo yaha se.

Suddenly the door got opened….Purvi saw a middle aged lady wearing a dark red color saree…a big red colour bindi was placed in between her eyebrows her black big eyes were enough to scare anyone….vermilion was applied on her head and she was wearing bangles on her hand and a dark red shade lipstick was applied on her lips...two men and one girl were standing with the lady.

Purvi (scared) - aap log kaun hai? aur mai yaha kya kar rahi hu?

The Lady holds Purvi's chin and observed her face turning sides of her face…..Purvi was confused at her act.

Lady (impressed) - bahut tagda maal laaya hai iss baar to! ye to badi sundar hai to isska naam hum kya rakhe! (she thought something) haan beauty! aaj se iss ladki ka naam beauty!

Purvi (shocked) - mera naam Purvi hai aur…

Lady (cuts her) - tera jo bhi naam ho aaj se tera naam beauty hai! (to men) kya kehte ho tum dono kitne ki boli lagegi kam se kam?

Men 1 (observing Purvi) - madam hai to badi sundar ek dam item hai kam se kam 10 lakh!

Purvi (shocked) - ye aap log kya baate kar rahe hai! mujhe jaana hai yaha se (she tried to go but the lady holds her hand and pushed her on the floor)

Purvi was shocked at her sudden act she was on the verge of crying and was not able to understand anything...the lady went close to Purvi and sat in front of her….he holds her face with her hand tightly

Lady - ye munni bai ka kotha hai yaha par meri marji ke bina ek patta bhi nahi hilta!

Purvi (shocked) - kotha?

Munni bai (evil smile) - haan kotha! aur aaj se tu mere iss kothe ki shaan! Beauty

Purvi was hell shocked to discover the truth tears started rolling down her cheeks….she felt like the ground itself has been taken away from her feets she could have fainted any moment.

Purvi (crying) - nahi please mujhe jaane do! mujhe yaha nahi rehna!

Munni Bai - ae heroine ab ye rona dhona band kar yaha par Inn aansuon ka koi mol nahi hai! (to other girl) ae chanda taiyar kar re iss ladki ko!

Purvi (crying) - nahiiii! nahi karungi mai aisa kuch.….mai yaha se jaa rahi hu (she tried to get up but the lady holds her hand and gave a tight slap on her cheeks)

Munni Bai (holding her hairs tightly) - yaha se bahar jaane ke tu sirf sapne dekh sakti hai par kabhi yaha se bahar nahi jaa sakti!

Purvi was trying to free herself she was crying very bitterly.

Purvi (crying) - tum log chahe meri jaan hi kyu na le lo! mai ye sab nahi karungi

Lady - dhandha to tu karegi kyunki paise diye hai mene tere pure 2 lakh! ab vasoolne to padenge! (to girl) ae chanda dekh kya rahi hai taiyar kar re issko!

Chanda looked at Purvi she was crying very bitterly….she felt bad for her

Chanda - amma dekho na kaise ro rahi hai ye! aise roti hui shakal ke saath koi kyu isske ache paise dega! mai to kehti hu thode din rehne dete hai mai isse sab samjha dungi aap fikar mat kijiye!

Munni Bai (understanding) - baat to tu bilkul thik keh rahi hai! thik hai band kar do iss ladki ko aur jab tak ye dhande ke liye haan na bole khana to kya paani ki ek bund tak naseeb nahi honi chahiye isse!

The lady left the room….Chanda sat beside Purvi and hugged her.

Chanda (trying to console) - mat ro yaha par tere Inn aansuo ki koi kimat nahi hai! yaha ladki apni marji se nahi aati usski buri kismat le aati hai lekin ek baar agar koi yaha par aa jaaye to yaha se bahar nikalne ke sirf sapne dekh sakti hai! samjhota kar le issi mai teri bhalai hai!

Purvi was not ready to listen anything she was crying badly….Chanda left the room locking Purvi inside as per Munni Bai's order.

Rajat was in his office he was very worried for Purvi….he was trying to call her since morning but her phone is switched off he decided to go to her house.

Rajat reached Purvi's house her parents were also looking worried….Purvi's mother was crying and her father was trying to call someone

Rajat (worriedly) - uncle! aunty! aap logo ki Purvi se koi baat hui kya? mai subah se usse call karne ki koshish kar raha hu usska phone band aa raha hai!

Purvi's mother started crying more loudly her father told Rajat everything and gave the letter also.….Rajat thought something and moved inside her room he picked Purvi's laptop which was placed on her study table.

Rajat (in mind) - Purvi ne kisi fashion show ka bola tha to ho sakta hai ki usske laptop se koi clue mil jaaye!

He opened her laptop luckily it was not password protected he checked her emails and got to know the details about the fashion show.….he got the number of the fashion house and called on it…he was shocked to know that Purvi has not yet reported there.

Rajat (worriedly) - Purvi vaha nahi pahuchi to kaha gai? kahi vo kisi musibat mai to nahi? nahi mujhe Mumbai jaana hoga! mera dil bahut ghabra raha hai! Purvi kaha ho tum?

Rajat left for the Mumbai the same evening.

A/N - so will Rajat be able to save her on time? Please do review if you are liking this story or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Rajat reached Mumbai and tried every possible way to find Purvi but failed miserably he even filed a police complaint.

Two days had passed Purvi was very weak by now she doesn't get anything to eat and drink since past two days she opened her eyes and saw her room door open...she thought to run away she tried to get up but falls down due to weakness she took the support of the wall and got up….she started walking outside hiding from the men….she was walking looking behind suddenly her hand touched a table and a lamp falls down and breaks with a noise….men got alert with the loud voice and came there running Purvi hides behind a wall covering her mouth…

Suddenly he felt a touch on her shoulder her heartbeat increased due to fear her head was sweating she looked back and saw a man holding a thick stick in his hand before she could understand anything the man holded her hairs tightly and took her in the hall….Munni Bai was seating on her chair the man pushed Purvi on the floor

Munni - kya hua pathan?

Pathan - madam ji iss chidiya ke kaafi parr nikal aaye hai uddne ki koshish kar rahi thi!

Munni (evil smile) - parr nikal aaye hai to kutarna to hum jaante hi hai! (to pathan) aisa sabak sikhao iss chidiya ko ki uddna to durr fadfadana tak bhul jaaye!

Purvi (joining hands,crying)- please mujhe jaane do yaha se! please mujhe chod do

The men holds her hairs and took her inside a room he pushed her on the floor and removed his belt and rolled it on his hand….Purvi was very scared she was moving back continuously pleading him to leave her

Purvi (crying) - please mujhe jaane do! Please chod do mujhe!

The man started beating her with the belt she was screaming in pain crying loudly pleading him to stop but he was showing no mercy on her

all the girls of brothel gathered outside her room they all were scared seeing the scenario.….Chanda was feeling very bad for her she had also gone through the same torture in her earlier days in this brothel….she was also forced in prostitution when she was 16years old.

Purvi was beaten very brutally that she got unconscious the man stopped and looked at munni.

Munni (angrily) - bahut natak ho chuka iss ladki ka isski boli to kal hi lagegi! Pathan isse injection de de!

Chanda got scared hearing about injection it was a kind of drug.….Pathan prepared a injection and inject it in Purvi's arm Chanda closed her eyes in helplessness.

Munni (to other girls) - aur kisi ko bhagna hai yaha se? agar aisa khayal bhi aaye to iss ladki ki halat dekh lena! chalo kaam par lago sab!

 **At Police Station**

Rajat was seating in the police station he was waiting past 2hours to meet the inspector but still he was not called inside….he was getting restless thinking about Purvi he got angry and moved inside inspector's cabin opening the door with a force.

Hawaldar (stopping him) - aree kaha ghuse chale aa rahe ho? maine bola tha na sahab busy hain

Rajat looked at inspector he was busy in watching movie on his mobile he tighten his fist in anger and moved close to the inspector….he snatched the mobile from his hand

Inspector (angrily) - ye kya badtameeji hai?

Rajat (banging his hand on the table) - ye to mai bhi janna chahta hu ki duty ke time aap yaha par film dekh rahe hai kya tarika hai ye? mai agar ek complaint kar du aapke high officials ko to aapki noukari bhi jaa sakti hai!

Inspector - aree aap to khamka itna garam ho rahe hai! (to hawaldar) kaun hai ye?

Hawaldar - sahab ye aadmi kal apni mangetar ki missing complaint likhwa ke gaya tha aur abhi 2 ghante se aapse milne ke liye intzar kar raha hai!

Inspector (understanding) - acha! (to Rajat) baithiye jara detail mai bataiye ki aakhir hua kya hai?

Rajat sat on the chair and explained him everything and gave the phone number and pictures of Purvi.

Inspector - tawde (hawaldar) jara iss number ki saari details nikaalo pata karo ki ye number last time kis area mai active tha!

Tawde nodded his head and moved outside.

Rajat (folding hands) - please Purvi ko dhund dijiye inspector sahab! 3din se gayab hai vo!

Inspector (assuring) - hum puri koshish karenge!

Tawde came back after nearly half an hour.

Tawde - sir vo jo number tha vo last time kamathipura ke red light area mai activated tha aur fir band ho gaya!

Rajat (shocked) - red light area?

Inspector (shocked) - oh my god!

Rajat - inspector ab to pata chal gayi hai na location to hum yaha time kyu waste kar rahe hai? hume chalna chahiye!

Inspector (trying to explain) - aap samajh nahi rahe hai Mr. Rajat! Kamathipura koi chota area nahi hai aur vaha par kitne saare kothe hai hume kaise pata chalega ki unnhone aapki mangetar ko kaunse kothe par rakha hua hai aur ek baat kahu to ab aap unnke milne ki umeed chod dijiye! vo vaha se vaapaas aa bhi gai to bhi kabhi ek normal life nahi jee paayegi!

Rajat (angrily) - ye kya bakwas kar rahe hai aap? aap apna kaam kijiye! mujhe meri mangetar sahi salamat vaapas chahiye!

Inspector - ab mai aapko kaise samjhau! agar hum vaha kisi ek jagah raid kar bhi de aur vaha par aapki mangetar nahi hui to kya hoga? aisi jagah dafan karenge vo ussko ki usska naam aur nishan nahi milega aapko!

Rajat (worriedly) - to mai kya karu? aise hi haath par haath dhare baitha rahu? ye jaante hue bhi ki meri hone wali patni khatre mai hai mai aise hi haar maan lu?

Inspector - agar hume kisi tarah pata chal jaaye ki usse kaha rakha gaya hai to kuch ho sakta hai lekin ye aapko pata karna padega!

 **At Brothel**

Chanda gathered some courage and decided to talk to Munni Bai. she was as usual seating on her chair Chanda went close to her.

Chanda (hesitantly) - amma!

Munni - haan bol chanda! kya kehna hai tujhe?

Chanda - amma mai keh rahi thi ki 2din ho gaye uss nayi ladki ne kuch nahi khaya aap kahe to mai usse khana khila du?

Munni (suspicious) - tujhe badi humdardi ho rahi hai uss ladki se! usski yahi saja hai.

Chanda - aree amma mujhe bhala kyu uss ladki se humdardi hone lagi! mai to aapke liye bol rahi thi ab dekhiye na aapne hi to kaha tha ki aap kal uss ladki ki boli lagaynegi to khana khila dungi to kamjori nahi rahegi sharir mai! (hopeful eyes) aap samajh rahi hai na amma?

Munni (understanding) - baat to sahi hai teri! chal thik hai khila de usse khana aur haan ache se yaha ke kaayde kanoon bhi samjha dena!

Chanda (happily) - jee amma! (she left from there)

Chanda opened the door of Purvi's room she was crying seating in a corner keeping her head in between her knees….she moved close to her and kept a hand on her head Purvi looked up

Chanda - mat ro yaha par koi kimat nahi hai Inn aansuon ki! tu jaanti hai mai jab yaha aayi thi tab maine bhi bahut jidd ki teri tarah lekin meri ek naa chali aakhirkar mujje Inn logo ki baat manni hi padi! (wiping her tears) chal khana kha le do din se tune kuch nahi khaya hai!

She make Purvi drink the water first and then started feeding her with her hands.

Purvi (holding her hand) - chanda didi please mujhe yaha nahi rehna! mujhe yaha se jaana hai (she cried)

Chanda (upset) - kaash mai teri koi madad kar paati (she hugged her)

Chanda went to the market to buy some stuffs….a man was roaming around holding a picture in his hand asking about someone Chanda was looking at the man he was looking very worried…..she bought the stuffs and was about to leave the place when the man came to her.

Man (showing a picture) - kya aapne iss ladki ko kahi dekha hai?

Chanda was shocked to see the picture it was a picture of Purvi.

Chanda - aap kaun hai? aur iss ladki ke baare mai kyu puch rahe hai?

Rajat (worriedly) - ye meri mangetar hai mai isse dhund raha hu! (hopeful eyes) aapne dekha hai isse kahi?

Chanda (trying to avoid) - nahi! mai nahi jaanti iss ladki ko.….mai chalti hu (she turned to go but stopped on hearing his voice)

Rajat - agar aapko isske baare mai kuch bhi pata chale to aap please mujhe iss number par call kar dena (he gave his card to her)

Chanda took the card hesitantly and left the place in hurry.

She went inside Purvi's room she was sleeping on the floor she moved close to her and kept a hand on her head she opened her eyes with a jerk.

Purvi (getting up) - Chanda didi! (she took a relief sigh)

Chanda - Purvi! aaj market mai mujhe ek ladka mila tha tere baare mai puch raha tha! keh raha tha ki vo tera mangetar hai aur tujhe dhund raha hai!

Purvi (shocked) - Rajat! (her eyes filled with tears remembering him) Chanda didi vo kaisa dikhta hai?

Chanda - lamba kadd tha aur sawla tha dikhne mai haan usski muche bhi thi!

Purvi (happy tears) - Rajat! didi vo vo mere mangetar hai Rajat! (hopeful eyes) vo mujhe dhund rahe the?

Chanda nodded her head.

Purvi (holding her hand) - Chanda didi please mujhe Rajat ke paas le chalo! Please mujhe yaha se le chalo mai yaha nahi rehna chahti! (she hugged chanda and started crying badly)

Chanda (patting her head) - tu ro mat! mai kuch karti hu!

Chanda(in mind) - kal to amma Purvi ki boli lagane wali hai mujhe uss se pehle kuch karna hoga! (looking at Purvi) mai khud ko to nahi bacha paayi iss daldal se lekin mai iss ladki ko kuch nahi hone dungi ye mera vaada hai apne aap se! (she kissed on Purvi's head)

A/N - I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please do review


	4. Chapter 4

Chanda decided to tell Rajat about Purvi. she went to take the permission of munni bai to go outside.

Chanda (nervously) - amma vo mai bazar jaau kya? meri lipstick khatam ho gai hai vo lani hai.

Munni - aree tu subah hi to gai thi bazaar laali lipistick lane to fir?

Chanda (shyly) - vo kya hai na amma vo mera jo chikna hai na usse gulabi rang ki lipstick achi lagti hai mujh par aur mai vahi laana bhul gai!

Munni (understanding) - acha thik hai jaa! aur haan beauty (Purvi) ke liye bhi naye kapde aur lipa poti (makeup) ka saaman le aana (forwarding the money) ye le paise!

Chanda(taking the money) - jee amma! mai le aaungi. ab mai jaau?

Munni - haan jaa aur jaldi aana!

She nodded her head and went from there.

She reached a PCO covering her face with a stall she looked around and dialled Rajat's number. he picked the call in 2-3 rings.

Chanda (slow voice) - Hello! mujhe aapko Purvi ke bare mai kuch batana hai. Kya aap abhi children's park ke piche wale area mai mujhe mil sakte hai?

Rajat - mai mai abhi pahuchta hu…..aap…

Chanda cut the call without listening anything further. She looked around in order to be sure that nobody has watched her she took a relief sigh and headed towards the place.

She was waiting for Rajat hiding behind a wall finally after half an hour she spotted Rajat coming. Chanda waved her hand indicated him to come to her Rajat recognized her he walked to her.

Rajat - aap to vahi hai na jo subah market mai mujhe mili thi?

Chanda (scared,nervous)- haan! aap aap Rajat hai na Purvi ke mangetar?

Rajat - aap Purvi ko jaanti hai? kaha hai vo? vo thik to hai na?

Chanda - vo bilkul thik nahi hai. mai aapko sab batati hu!

She told everything to Rajat in details. Rajat was shocked as well as angry to hear whatever she said. Tears started rolling down Rajat's cheeks knowing about what Purvi has gone through.

Chanda (crying) - amma kal usski nilaami karne wali hai (joining hands) aap usse bacha lijiye. mai chahkar bhi usski koi madad nahi kar paa rahi hu!

Rajat - thank you so much Chanda! tum nahi jaanti tumne mujh par kitna bada ahsaan kiya hai. (holding her hands) mai apni Purvi ko kuch nahi hone dunga kuch bhi nahi!

Chanda (looking around) - mai mai chalti hu agar kisi ne mujje yaha aapke saath dekh liya to bahut badi problem ho jaayegi! (without wasting any time she left the place)

Rajat reached the police station and told them about Purvi's whereabouts.

Inspector - hume ye to pata chal gaya hai ki usse kaha rakha gaya hai par hume bahut savdhani se kaam karna hoga!

Inspector explained a plan to his team and Rajat.

 **Next Evening**

One girl came inside Purvi's room and throw a dress on her face.

Girl - le isse pahen le aur taiyar ho jaa!

Purvi (stubbornly) - nahi! mai nahi pehnungi isse.

Voice - tu ye kapde jarur pehnegi aur taiyar bhi hogi!

Purvi looked in direction of the voice and saw munni bai she got scared seeing her. She was holding a cigarette in her hand. she went close to Purvi and holds her hairs tightly

Munni (angrily) - chup chap ye kapde pahen aur taiyar ho jaa! aaj teri nilaami hai aur mai chahti hu tu aaj bahut sundar lage.

Purvi (teary) - nahi! mai aisa kuch nahi karungi!

Munni got really angry and burns her arm with the cigarette she screamed in pain loudly which got unnoticed by everyone. Chanda was handling a customer so she was also not there to help her.

Purvi was crying badly holding her hand.

Munni (to other girl) - taiyar kar iss ladki ko aur bahar leke aa!

The girl nodded her head. Munni bai left the room

The girl came out with Purvi. She was wearing a blue color saree with heavy make up and some jewellery her eyes were swollen because of crying. The burning mark of cigarette was hided behind her saree pallu. she was standing there bowing her head down like a statue with a expressionless face

some men were seating in the hall staring at Purvi with lust in their eyes.

Munni (evil smile) - to kya kehte ho? meri iss phool jhadi ke kitne paise milenge?

Man1- maal to acha hai munni par tu rate jyada bol rahi hai. 10lakh bahut jyada hai!

Munni - ek dam najuk kali hai ek dam fresh iss se kam rate mai to nahi milegi!

Purvi was feeling disgusted she was priced as if she was a thing.

Man2 - munni dekh na tera na mera 3lakh mai deal final karte hai!

The argument goes nonstop and finally the bid stopped at 4lakh.

Munni - chal tu bhi kya yaad rakhega! 4lakh aish kar.

Voice - 5 lakh!

Purvi was not in her senses she was not able to understand what was happening around her. She was totally broken.

Munni looked in the direction of the voice and saw a handsome looking man wearing a blue color shirt and a trouser he was having mustache.

Munni - kya baat hai dikhne mai to bade sharif gharane ka lagta hai lekin!

Man - mai iss ladki ke liye 5 lakh dunga par ye ladki sirf mujhe milni chahiye!

Munni - apne to dhande ka usool hai jo jyada paise dega ladki usski. (looking at him) paise laaye ho na?

Man (showing a suitcase) - pure paise laaya hu!

pathan took the suitcase from his hand and counted the cash. he showed a thumbs up sign to munni.

Munni (smiling) - chal aaj raat ye ladki teri! aish kar (to Purvi) beauty aaj jara apna jalwa dikha de!

Purvi started walking towards a room with a expressionless face. She entered inside and sat on the bed. the man came inside and locked the door he looked at Purvi she was looking very weak his eyes filled with tears

Purvi (removing her saree pallu from upper body part) - lo jo karna hai kar lo (she was not even looking at him)

tears started rolling down from the man's cheeks he sat on the floor on his knees and covered her with the saree again. Purvi was shocked at the sudden act of a stranger she lifted her face up and was surprised to see Rajat tears formed in her eyes

Purvi (teary) - Ra….Rajat? (she hugged him and started crying) Rajat aap aa gaye!

Rajat (trying to console) - bass ab mai aa gaya hu na mai tumhe kuch nahi hone dunga!

Purvi (sobbing) - I am sorry Rajat! I am sorry. Please mujje maaf kar do.

Rajat (patting her head) - shhhh! mai hu na tumhare saath!

Rajat broke the hug and wiped her tears with his hand.

Rajat (cupped her face) - jab tak mai hu tumhare saath koi tumhe kuch nahi kar sakta!

Purvi (sobbing) - maine Inn logo ko kuch nahi karne diya mai sach keh rahi hu.…..mai….

Rajat (hugging her) - shhhh! tumhe koi safai dene ki jarurat nahi hai!

Purvi was crying badly she was feeling safe in his arms.

A/N - next chapter will be the last chapter. please do review!


	5. Chapter 5

Soon the police arrived and raided the brothel. Munni bai and all her men were arrested by the police and all the girls were freed and sent to a NGO.

Purvi and Rajat went to the NGO to meet Chanda for the last time. Purvi hugged Chanda

Purvi - chanda didi agar aap nahi hote to pata nahi kya ho jaata! Thank you so much aapne mere liye jo bhi kiya hai na mai usse kabhi nahi bhul paaungi!

Chanda (smiling) - mai bahut khush hu ki mai tujhe bachane mai kamyab ho gai (holding her hand) meri koi bahen nahi thi par aaj mujhe meri choti bahen mil gai (to Rajat) meri bahen ka khayal rakhna Rajat ji usse iss duniya ki saari khusiya dena!

Purvi - Chanda didi aap bhi humare saath bhopal chaliye na!

Chanda (touching her cheeks) - nahi! mai yahi rahungi aur tu chinta mat kar ab mai fir se vo sab kaam nahi karungi.

Rajat - Chanda ji aapko humari shadi par to aana hi hoga koi bahana nahi chalega!

Purvi (strictly) - haan aur agar aap nahi aaye to mai aapse kabhi baat nahi karungi!

Chanda - pakka aaungi mai tum dono ki shadi mai (she removed kajal from her eyes and put a tika behind Purvi's ears) najar na lage tujhe kisi ki. (to Rajat) khayal rakhna.

Purvi hugged Chanda and bids her bye with teary eyes. Rajat stopped a rickshaw and asked him to drove towards the marine drive

Purvi (shocked) - hum vaha kyu jaa rahe hai? humari to train hai na aaj?

Rajat (smiling) - madam humari train aaj raat ki hai aur abhi to pura din hai humare paas to socha aapko thoda Mumbai ghuma du.

Purvi smiled lightly. they reached the place and were seating beside each other. Purvi was looking very upset Rajat was feeling bad seeing her like this.

Rajat - aree yar kaha gai! abhi to yahi thi (he got up and started looking here and there searching for something)

Purvi (confused) - kya hua Rajat? kuch kho gaya hai kya?

Rajat (seriously) - haan ek bahut hi kimti chij kho gai hai! kaha gai (he again started searching)

Purvi - mai aapki help kar du? mujhe bataiye kaunsi chij kho gai hai?

Rajat (looking at her) - tumhari smile! pata nahi kho gai hai kab se dhund raha hu (he again started searching)

Purvi - Rajat aap bhi na (she nodded her head in disappointment)

Rajat smiled he stepped close to her and holded her hand.

Rajat - Purvi mai jaanta hu jo kuch bhi hua usse bhulna aasan nahi hoga par tumhe koshish to karni hogi na. Please aise udaas mat raha karo mai tumhe aise nahi dekh sakta (cupped her face) mujhe vo purani wali Purvi vaapas chahiye jo humesha hasti muskurati rehti thi.

Purvi (looking into his eyes) - Rajat! aap aap humesha mere saath rahenge na? mujje kabhi chodkar to nahi jaayenge!

Rajat (assuring) - mai kabhi tumhe chodkar nahi jaaunga (he kisses her forehead) itna pyaar jo karta hu tumse.

Purvi felt good with his touch she felt good hearing that he loves her.

Rajat - ab please muskura do mere liye?

Purvi smiled and hugged him tightly.

Purvi - aap humesha mujhse itna hi pyaar karenge na?

Rajat - nahi!

Purvi was shocked to hear this she separated from the hug and looked at him with questioning eyes

Rajat (cupped her face) - aur bhi jyada pyaar karunga mai tumse. (holding her hand) mujhse vaada karo Purvi ki aaj ke baad tum mujhse kuch nahi chupaogi jo bhi ho mujhe bataogi. Tumhe pata hai kitna darr gaya tha mai mujhe laga (his words struck in his mouth he couldn't complete his sentence tears formed in his eyes)

Purvi saw pure love in his eyes though they met because of their families but Purvi was feeling very lucky to have him in her life. Some unknown feelings were developing in her heart for him she hugged him in order to assure him that she is fine and she is here with him.

Purvi (teary) - mai aapse waada karti hu Rajat mai kabhi aapse kuch nahi chupaungi. I am sorry I am really sorry (she tighten her grip on him)

Rajat too hugged her back and kissed on her hairs. He was very relief now he finally succeeded in saving her before it gets too late.

 **In Night**

Purvi was standing near the door of the train in middle of the night looking outside lost in her thoughts when she felt someone's touch on her shoulder she looked back and saw Rajat

Rajat - tum yaha kya kar rahi ho? soyi nahi ab tak?

Purvi - kuch nahi bass mai soch rahi thi ki agar aapki family ko pata chala ki mai (she looked away in disgust)

Rajat (holding her shoulder) - tumhe mujh par bharosa hai na?

Purvi - aap par to ab mujhe apne aap se bhi jyada bharosa hai!

Rajat - to bass mujh par bharosa rakho! mai sab sambhal lunga. (touched her cheeks) I Love You.

Purvi smiled shyly hearing this from him. Rajat pulled her nose.

Rajat (smiling) - aise hi hasti raha karo mujhe meri wife hasti muskurati hui hi chahiye! samjhi?

Purvi - Rajat aap bahut ache hai sach mai! thank you for everything.

Rajat - ab chalo bahut baate ho gai! ab so jaao. Good Night (he kisses her forehead)

Rajat starts walking towards his seat but Purvi was freezed at her place she didn't move she was just staring at Rajat his back was towards her. She was smiling like an idiot she was trying to understand what this feeling is called.

Suddenly Rajat stopped walking and looked back. he was confused the way Purvi was staring at him.

Rajat - kya hua madam? sona nahi hai aapko?

Purvi - I Love You Rajat! I Love You

Rajat was very happy to hear this from her for the first time ever. A broad smile appeared on his face he stretched his hands towards her. She ran to him and happily hugged him.

 **THE END**

A/N - thanks for reading this story. Please do review for one last time.


End file.
